Zero Learns
by SallyX
Summary: Zero begins seeing visions of his past that may prove to be disastrous.


Zero Learns  
  
The sun was bright in the Doppler Town sky. It shown through the Maverick   
Hunters window, where Zero was standing, looking at the world around him. He saw the   
usual traffic of flying ships trying to get across the town, the millions of citizens getting   
to their jobs, and the bright city lights of the night dimming away for the morning had   
come. Suddenly, in the glare of the window, he saw an image of an old man, as if he were   
standing behind him. He turned around, and behind him stood a man. He was wearing a   
white lab suit, and he had a long moustache. He began shouting at Zero. "What are you   
doing!? Destroy him, he is not your friend! Rebel! Destroy the humans!"  
"Huh!?" Zero sat up in the capsule. It was just a dream, but he had had the same   
dream for the last two nights. He got up, and walked toward the exit.  
"This dream is very strange, I wonder what it means?" He said to himself as he   
walked to the main room. Dr. Cain had briefly explained to him yesterday that he had an   
important mission today. He opened the door to the main room. Dr. Cain greeted him.  
Ah! Welcome Zero! I have an important mission for you today. Please sit down,   
as it needs a little explanation," The computer screen in front of them flared up, and   
revealed a map of lower Doppler town. "There are three Mavericks around here   
somewhere. I'm warning you though, they are in disguise. And knowing Sigma, they   
could look like citizens, trash cans, benches, even walls. Your mission is to seek out these   
three mavericks, and destroy them."  
"What about X? Where is he?"  
Dr. Cain looked down at the ground. "That's what I'm afraid of. I sent him to the   
bank this morning for a little business, and I fear the mavericks are looking for him. They   
may even already have him."  
"But Dr. Cain, X can handle some puny mavericks!"  
"No Zero, you don't understand," Cain's face faded to a hopeless expression.   
"Sigma has brought back some old mavericks, and even created some new ones. But   
instead of using scrap metal, he used elements. He took elements and combined them   
with other things. This makes them stronger than ever, and X's buster wouldn't even be   
able to pierce their metal skin. They could destroy him with one hit! I have invented   
something that may hurt them a little bit, and keep them at bay until we can find   
someway to destroy them for good. Here, take this. It's the chip that will enhance your   
saber. Just put it on the side of your saber, and go on your way."  
"Alright Dr. Cain, I understand. I won't fail, you can count on me!" He put the   
chip on his saber, and ran down the hallway. Half way down the hallway, he saw a figure   
in the hallway. He looked familiar. It was the old man! Zero dropped his saber in awe.   
The old man began shouting at Zero.  
"Destroy X! He is your enemy! Don't disobey me!" Zero began to scream.  
"Who are you!!!!!!!?" He fell to the ground, and Iris, who had been in a terminal   
ran over to him.  
"Zero?" She asked. "Zero are you okay?" She began to rub his head with her   
hand. Stroking his long blonde hair. "Zero, tell me what's wrong?"  
Zero stood up, grabbed his saber, and before setting off for his mission, muttered   
to Iris, "Nothing."   
  
X stood in a cage. He couldn't touch the bars, for if he did, electricity would surge   
through his body, and blow his circuits. Three mavericks stood around him. Overdrive   
Ostrich, Burn T-Rex, and Frost Walrus. They just stood there watching X, out of their   
disguises, and unaware that Zero was near.   
"Hyyyyaaaaaa!" Zero screamed, as he leapt off the building straight for the   
mavericks. His sword raised high above his head. He landed near the mavericks, and   
walked up to the cage. He sliced a hole, and entered. X walked up to his friend.  
"Zero! Thanks for saving my ass. I owe you one."  
Zero smiled, and said. "No thank you X."  
"Huh? What are you talking about Zero?" X asked, puzzled.  
"The pleasure is all mine." Zero said, with fiendish glee. He raised his sword, and   
shoved it straight into X's stomach.  
"Ahhh!" X screamed. "Zero! What's wrong with you?"  
Zero pulled the sword out, and put it next to his head. With one final smile, he   
quickly swiped the sword across, and cut his head right off. X, who was riggling on the   
ground in pain screamed.  
"Zero! Nooooo!"  
Just then an explosion filled the area outside of the cage. X looked on in   
confusion. When the smoke cleared, he saw Zero battling with Burn T-Rex, while the   
other two mavericks watched in amusement. Then X stared at the ground. Zero's   
decapitated body still stood there. What was going on? X wondered.  
  
  
CONFUSED? YOU WILL BE, BUT UNCOVER WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THIS   
SERIES IN PART 2: ZERO'S TROUBLING PAST.  



End file.
